Emerging Flame: Kazuma vs. Averian
This article, , is a stand-alone chapter featuring Kazuma Nishiki as the primary POV character with Averian as the primary antagonist. It is part of Bleach: Cataclysm, and is set in the aftermath of the Collapse. ---- Kazuma's day began relatively quietly. He had a refreshing shower that washed away any lingering sleepiness he was feeling and then spent the morning sparring with his older brother Tyrell. Suffice to say he lost their match. Afterwards he grabbed a bite to eat. He had just taken a bite out of his toasted bread when alarm bells started ringing outside! He remembered dropping his meal to investigate. He now wished he hadn't. Hama Town was, at it heart, a town that catered solely to the spiritually aware of the . The town was home to the Satonaka Clan; specifically Van, Anna and their children. This one fact was the cause of the alarms: Hama Town was protected by a powerful barrier that reacted to threats by sapping the invader's spiritual energy. "It'll need to work hard this time." Kazuma noted dryly. "I'd never forget that presence. I guess Van was right. Why am I so surprised by that?" Kazuma was a blond-haired blur! As he moved he drew his Zanpakutō. His target was a crimson-coloured hurtling straight for the home occupied by Anna and her children. With a swift drawing slash he diverted the entirety of the wave-like attack skywards where it dissipated against the barrier. "Oi, Averian! That's enough of that now." Kazuma exclaimed. "... It can't be. Kazuma Nishiki? You've grown powerful." "You interrupted my breakfast." Kazuma countered. "That aside, I'm beginning to think you have a grudge of some kind. Care to explain why you've pushed in here trying to destroy Van's house?" Averian chuckled. "Do not presume to question me. You know better than most why I would go out of my way to target Van Satonaka. If his wife and children happen to get caught in the crossfire then so be it. I will kill them too. Sad, too. I see now that Van isn't even here." It was Kazuma's turn to chuckle and he did so with noticeable deliberateness. "Yeah... no. Not going to happen. You see I made a promise to Van after the shit hit the fan. He figured you'd come calling, and he asked me to make sure nothing happened to his family whilst he was gone. But even if he hadn't I'd be here. Death will come upon swift wings to whoever harms Anna whilst I'm around!" Kazuma vanished and in one swift motion he beside Averian, sword drawn, aiming for his skull! He managed to block and skid backwards but when he righted his posture Kazuma had disappeared once again. Averian, however, was far from normal. He ascertained Kazuma's position and moved to intercept him, attempting to cut through him with an instantaneous attack to his mid-rift. "Is that all? I'm disappointed." As Averian said this he cut through Kazuma! Blood spewed as Kazuma's lower half fell away from the rest of his body, which too soon keeled forward as if to fall. "Goodbye, Kazuma Nishiki." Averian's blade, however, passed through only air. Kazuma appeared behind him mere moments later with a little half-smile on his youthful face as he pierced the ancient Arrancar through the back! His blond hair was billowing in the wind and the red jacket he had been wearing fell to the floor below in two-halves. Apparently he had successfully relocated himself using a tangible after-image and moved swiftly enough to slip through Averian's . Averian looked like he'd just bitten into something sour. "You look shocked." Kazuma claimed. "Let me guess: you thought it was over? That little ol' me was down and out? I'm afraid not. You see, I've improved since we last fought, by quite a bit I might add. Such low-level techniques can hardly be called "work" for me at this point. Case-in-point: you're going to have to try a helluva lot harder to get the fat-lady to sing for me." ---- Kenji sat up in his chair with a look of annoyance. Kusaka, who was pacing the floor on the opposite side of the room, glanced towards Kenji to see what was up. "Kazuma's fighting Averian." Kenji revealed. "What do we do?" Kusaka asked, unsure. "At the moment Kazuma tells us to stay low; that he has things well in-hand." "... Little shit was always like that." Kusaka remarked, though the way he smiled whilst saying it showed he was proud. "Still... I hate this waiting around." "I know. But we've got little choice at the moment." ---- Averian could scarcely believe what he was seeing. Kazuma wasn't just holding his own. The little brat was pressuring him! He side-stepped an intended swing and then cut Averian's lower calf. Before that he had almost succeeded in cutting an eye out. His speed was such that Averian could barely keep up. But that being said... he was sorely lacking in strength. "You're barely able to pierce my skin." Averian scoffed. "I'm not here to kill you." Kazuma remarked. "I'm here simply to stall you. Did I succeed? You bet your hairy-arse I did. You've been so focused on me you didn't even notice Anna taking her children to safety. I suspect they've reached Kenji and Kusaka by this point." Averian's snarl was predatory. "Basically you've lost. I've also updated the barrier to ensure that you won't be able to enter Hama Town again. Now we end this." "You're cockiness-" Silence followed as a set of cuffs began to glow on Averian's wrists. A blinding flash of light permeated the area and in mere moments Averian was gone; whisked away to Hueco Mundo, with Kazuma looking on. He inhaled sharply and then exhaled as he inspected his wounded left-arm. "That was a close one. He nearly cut my arm off." End.